gonefandomcom-20200225-history
FAYZ Barrier
The FAYZ barrier, FAYZ wall or dome is the large sphere surrounding the entire FAYZ, it is 20 miles in diameter. The surface area of the sphere is 3264 square kilometers. The barrier was created by Little Pete during the meltdown of the power plant. It was created at exactly the same time as the First poof occurred. Touching the wall results in an extremely painful burning sensation, but leaves no lasting physical damage. The wall intersects trees and objects, cutting them perfectly in half. It stops the waves in the ocean as well as stopping most wind from entering the dome. Several months into the FAYZ, the United States Military reached the decision to detonate a small nuclear device at the desert-fronting eastern edge of the dome. The explosion rendered the dome transparent for a second, although it was unknown if it was this or Pete's broken Gameboy that caused this, as both coincidentally happened at exactly the same time.Monster, page 5, line 11-17 Appearances ;Gone The wall came into being at exactly the same time everyone at the age of 15 poofed. Sam, Astrid, Quinn and Edilio were the first characters to discover the FAYZ Wall at Clifftop, while looking for Little Pete. Lana also discovers the FAYZ wall behind Hermit Jim's shack. ;Hunger In Hunger, Lana walks through Perdido Beach and along the southern rim of the FAYZ Wall almost every day, to be sure that it was still there. The barrier stays exactly the same color and strength as in Gone. ;Lies The wall disappears for a few seconds because Little Pete's game-boy was knocked out of his hands and broken, he was devastated and lost control, so the FAYZ wall went away for a few seconds. It revealed everything outside of the FAYZ wall (parents of the FAYZ children and news crews), but it came back down a few seconds later. Some people start making the assumption that when Little Pete dies the FAYZ barrier will come down, and all the kids will be free. ;Plague In Plague, while Dekka, Sam, and Toto are flying the missiles container up to the top of the dome, they notice that the barrier maintains an illusion even that close, as Sam said "...expected the stars to be painted on..." They make the similarities between the wall and a snow globe. They hope that, just like a snow globe, there will be an air pocket at the top. ;Fear At the beginning of Fear, everybody starts noticing that the barrier is starting to turn black. They call it "the stain". It starts at the bottom of the barrier and gradually makes its way up the sides. The kids of the FAYZ are preparing themselves for when the entire barrier becomes black and any light would be gone leaving them in utter darkness. Close to the end of the book, complete darkness takes over for about a day and after the Battle of the Highway the barrier becomes clear. ;Light In Light the barrier is transparent, and everyone inside the FAYZ can see out into the world. When Gaia Soren-Ladris "hits" Peter Ellison a man called Alex falls into the FAYZ and Gaia eats his arm. Alex finds Drake's head and Drake (being immortal) tells Alex to bring him to Gaia. Gaia takes Alex's body and puts Drake's head on top, and regenerates his whip hand. Also, when Gaia attacks Perdido Beach she uses Sam's killing light to kill three adults on the other side of the barrier. At the end of the book, Little Pete (in Caine Soren's body) and Gaia have a showdown. Gaia attacks Little Pete with Sam's killing light, and Little Pete attacked Gaia with a light that was said to "come from all directions." Both were killed, and, since the FAYZ barrier was Little Pete's creation, the FAYZ barrier came down. Also, since the Gaiaphage was killed, all its creations (the mutations of the people and animals) disappeared. Gallery Wall Lies US trailer.png|Orsay touching the wall Light trailer - Outside dome.png Light trailer - Drake dome.png|Drake running into the wall References Category:Locations Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light